Kodi Torabaasu
Aya_Brea_From_Parasite_Eve_3_by_Mar.jpg 27ab0e0828ebb3d186b0fd6f506d2928.jpg 06.jpg android_18_androide_18_render___by_debbiichan-d6g15g8.png General Information tumblr_nxmgthtpmf1sxjffao1_1280.jpg Name: Kodi Torabaasu Age: 25 Weight: 170 lbs Height: 5'7 Hair Color: Bleach Blonde Eye Color: Royal Blue Blood Type: AB+ DoB: Unknown Appearance dbz___c18_by_kibate-d8iijtz.jpg 06cc4193ae2fb32abd6779c10d9a5e1f.jpg Knitty, gritty, grimy, and gruff. This blonde headed brute is far pretty, but rough. She has blue eyes so clear it looks like you are staring right into the ocean. Her skin is milky and soft. Her short blonde hair is smooth like velvet. Kodi has a vague shapely figure, small and perky breasts, and round proportional hips. This appealing young woman is nice on the eyes but often seen roughed up with scattered knicks, cuts, and dark bruises. Her knuckles are often bloodied, but all of these injuries are sustained in her line of work. Behavior/ Personality android_18_by_alex_malveda-d8ja2rl.jpg This blonde dandy has a " Fuck you ! " not care mentality. Brutish, bitchy, bloody: Kodi Torabaasu. She's impossible to work with, hard headed, and ill-tempered. Her personality just screams " Don't Test Me. " And unlike the typical blonde stereotype, this girl is far from stupid. Kodi is tough, stern, and very knowledgeable. Her attitude is easily swayed and when she is pissed . . . she is PISSED. Don't test her. Don't even try. Roleplay Allignment ''Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. Occupation/Class android18_vs_genos_saitama_by_nopeys-da7g3ub-1.png aya_brea_pin_up_by_rondeu-d92tt91.jpg '''Occupation': Inactive member of the KPF/KPD ( Ocelot Rank / Private - Foot Patrol ) and a member of the Black Glove Society. Location: An apartment in District 3. The Black Glove Society A secret organization that was founded by the survivors of World War III which took place years before the city of Kasaihana was built. The purpose of creating the organization was to put a quick end to the world leaders contributing to the war with their chemical weapons and weapons of mass destruction, by recruiting the world's most qualified soldiers and turning them into highly-skilled assassins that would take out army generals and other men and women of power. Among one of the founders was Roman Pendergast's grandfather, Kenshin Maro Pendergast, who was said to be one of the top spies/assassins of the organization who went by the name of Deadzone. Because anyone who came within 20 feet of his proximity and had no identification or verification of being with the society, was killed on the spot. Currently, the organization has a member count of about 220 spies and hitmen who are located throughout the world and engage in almost nonstop travel and achieving nearly impossible missions. A Contract with the Devil dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.jpg Once Kodi was no longer among the living, she was cast into the dark abyss of the Underworld. However, when Kaiuri took to the throne of Hell she took pity on this poor unfortunate soul. Out of their past friendship, Kodi was spared the terrors of hellfire and given life anew. On one condition: Kodi cleaned up her act and used her abilities for the greater good rather than her own deep and dark pleasures. Given the bloody painting her past colored, Kodi decided that there are worse things than not being able to wreak havoc on people, guilty and innocent alike. Coming to terms with herself and making the choice that she had fun while things lasted, the blonde former crime boss agreed to the terms. Kodi was going to turn over a new leaf. But perhaps . . . not completely new. Transcendent Undead Physiology 62bd56a17f9216868c7219f8d8fe4602.jpg The user with this ability is or able to transform into a transcendent undead entity; a dead corpse reanimated with a divine and godly status with almighty feats. In folklore, the undead is a dead corpse that is alive and moving (very sluggish and clumsy), but incapable of their surroundings and feeding of human flesh. They also have an irrational thinking process. They are often vicious when encountered, very strong, and the only way to kill them is to smash their head in any way. However, when in the state of transcendence, the user doesn't have those faults. The user is a god-like undead entity and has become the most powerful out of all their species. Transcendent Undead (Zombies for example) are the highest form of the undead. They are high in statistics and condition most noticeably, such as speed, strength, durability, etc. and all senses are divine. The user can even gain dark magic, hence, most undead corpse are reanimated by dark magic such as Voodoo. Chi Base Alteration Chi Alteration Chi is an affinity for alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting one's chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Shark Physiology ( Megalodon ) prehistoric4-NEW3-550x350.jpg Megalodon-shark-was-outcompeted-for-shrinking-food-supply.jpg Kodi has Shark Physiology. She has the ability to transform into a shark. However not just any shark, but the greatest sea beast to ever swim the earth's waters. The Megalodon. Megalodon (/ˈmɛɡəloʊˌdɒn/ MEG'''-ə-lə-don'', /ˈmeɪɡə-/ ''MAY-gə-''; meaning "big tooth", from Ancient Greek: μέγας (megas) "big, mighty" and ὀδoύς (odoús), "tooth"—whose stem is odont-'', as seen in the genitive case form ὀδόντος, ''odóntos) is an extinct species of shark that lived approximately 23 to 2.6 million years ago, during the Cenozoic Era (early Miocene to end of Pliocene ). tumblr_inline_o4reexaFn91qjzy6q_500.jpg 5a8772feb6333e6b2faba02acd3abb65.jpg Rokea_forms.jpg The taxonomic assignment of C. megalodon has been debated for nearly a century and is still under dispute. The two major interpretations are Carcharodon megalodon (under family Lamnidae) or Carcharocles megalodon (under the family Otodontidae). Consequently, the scientific name of this species is commonly abbreviated C. megalodon in the literature. Regarded as one of the largest and most powerful predators in vertebrate history, C. megalodon probably had a profound impact on the structure of marine communities. Fossil remains suggest that this giant shark reached a length of 18 meters (59 ft), and also indicate that it had a cosmopolitan distribution. Scientists suggest that C. megalodon looked like a stockier version of the great white shark, Carcharodon carcharias. Fighting Style '''''Hydrokinetic Combat The user is able to utilize water with their physical combat, using it both as weapon and defense, summoning waves to batter their opponents or whips to cut or bind. ''Underwater Combat The user can use expert combat skills while underwater where it is very hard to move around under normal circumstances. The user is instantly adapted to the water and can move fast and strong without watery restrictions or water pressure. Special Moves *'Water Blast:' Kodi shoots a high-pressure stream of water at her adversary, knocking the opponent down. **The enhanced version is called '''Aqua Blast', allowing Kodi to shoot streams of water from both hands. *'Mystic Vapors:' Kodi submerges himself in a small pool of water and emerges behind her opponent. *'Windy Feet:' Kodi propels herself forward with a blast of water from behind, kicking her opponent in the chest with both feet. *'Does it Sting?:' Kodi conjures up a ball of water to snap the opponent's legs, breaking them off. She then manipulates the water around her arm and shapes it into a highly pressurized blade to cut off the upper half of their head. *'Bubble Burst: Kodi '''summons a large ball of water around the victim's head, and then forces it down the opponent's throat causing them to inflate and then explode *'Upside Down Uppercut:' Kodi uppercuts her opponent into the air in several sections and they fall back down upside down. *'Mind Control Orb:' Kodi projects a light-blue sphere at her opponent, which shatters as it hits. A successful hit allows her to move her opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. *'The Great White Serpent Made From Water-''' *'The Water Shotout!- '''Kodi wraps just about enough water to wrap around her index finger.. thus.. sending it off as if it was a pistol.. bringing the small amount of water.. to hit straight into where the user is aiming.. thus the damage.. if hit directly on the head.. it can lead to instant death.. thus other areas of the body.. it will be like as if you'd take 5 bullets in one impact. Special Skills *Water Empowerment *Water Manipulation *Water Generation *Water Walking *Water Sense Weapons of Choice Guns of Choice desert-eagle-pistol.jpg|Desert Eagle'' Beretta-M9-courtesy-fas.org_.jpg|''M9'' m19a11.jpg|''M1911'' Knives of Choice '' FavKnife_10.jpg|Condor Kukri Mechete' h983.jpg|Bowie Knife w Brass Knuckles'' Ballistic_knife-01.jpg|''Ballistic Knife'' ' Category:Generation 1 Category:Blood Red Category:Demon Blood Category:Kai's Characters